Why THIS planet?
by chico
Summary: Sayjinns come to earth and enslave its people one girl finds it into the good books of a certian lavender haired prince when she becomes....... well read it
1. Default Chapter

I don't own DBZ OK?!?!?!?!?!?! Thank you I got this idea from one of the stories in my fav list I hope you don't mind me getting a idea from the beginning of your story if you do email me and I will take it off for you.  
  
"Going skating cu later!" I shout to my house mates I walked out my front door with skate board in hand just about to throw it on the floor when I walked into something really hard "what the f." I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence I looked up and saw what I thought was a really tall guy with short black hair and sayjinn armor I stood there in total shock what the hell was going on there were other guys with him I say them one of the guys had a ball of light in his hands he sent it towards a house across the street it blew up in a cloud of flames "WHY THE F*** DID YOU DO THAT?!" I shout I then cover my mouth "shit" I say under my breath they all turn to me I get into a fighting position out of habit the other guy had another ki ball in his hand pointing it at me the one I bashed into smirked at me "Don't Raditz this one can be a royal slave," the smirk turned into a frown "she is extremely strong for a earthling" he goes to grab my arm I dodge out the way has a smirk on his face again I start sprinting down the road he appears in front of me that's when I notice the royal crest on his armor *shit a elite that's whey he's so fast well thanks kamie!* he goes to grab me again but I slam my fist into his ear crushing the scouter into the side of his ear he grabs the side of his head "you little &£!*@"he says I turn round but all I remember is seeing a flash then I was out cold must of punched my in the head.  
  
I was standing in a line with hundreds of others walking into a ship ,the sayjinns were keeping us in line taking valuables off people whether it was earrings necklaces or rings just pulling them off leaving rips and cuts it made you cringe. As I came up to the sayjinns searching people I smirked *may be I could get them and escape* no such luck there were 3 elite guards standing there *oh shit I have no chance* I stop in front of them the same dude who was gona ki me to ash searched me he growled as he run his hands down my legs I kneed him in the face he grunted and stood up *pervert* I smirk he looked me in the eye and growled as he said "I'm glad I didn't kill you ,I like your attitude" he smirks and turns to the elite guards "Raditz take her to the royal ship" ordered the one I bashed into *this is my chance* I think and sprint away across the paved court yard on the other side was two men in blue spandex material with white armor with the royal symbol on it and matching gloves and boots, one looked my age around 19 he had lilac hair!!! In curtains with 2 little pieces in his face I had to admit he was cute he was the same height if taller than who I guessed was his father who had black hair in a flame style he had a scowl on his face as they watched me sprinting across to them with the warriors chasing me I was very speedy for a human my unruly black hair whipping backwards I couldn't help but look in the boys direction he had a amused look on his face, I looked behind me they sent Raditz after me he was still a little bit behind me I smirked I must be really fast! The other bloke looked extremely pissed at this a sayjinn out run by a human, I was so busy looking were I was going I didn't see him shoot a ki blast tripping me over I blacked out again the last thing I saw was the boy with a annoyed look on his face.  
  
I wake up in a small room it had a caged door in one corner I was laying in a make shift bed and over by the other corner there was a small cove in the wall I walked over to it, it had a raised box with a hole in "that cant be the can" I say cringing I go over to the bed and sit on it wrapping the small sheet round me it was freezing .The door rattled a bit and the 'big bloke' opened it (the one who I bashed into) he grunted "Your finally up you were out for a week we were going to bring u to the medical bay weren't you in a coma?" I opened my mouth to answer but he butted in "look we are landing in a day so get ready" he slammed the door shut leaving it vibrating for a while I slump back "how the hell do I get ready I haven't got any thing to get ready!" I scowled at the ceiling them I remember that really cute prince ,royal slave did they say. cool I can see more of him! I hope he isn't as stuck up as his dad looks, I was woke up out of my thoughts by a crash on the floor beside me it was a container I looked at the door there was a young solider with black hair to his shoulder spiky hair he smiled at me I smiled back "thanks" I say "Kay don't think you will like it though" he salutes sweetly and walks away *he's sweet* opened the lid and it reeked!! I recoiled at the smell and held my nose it was a mash potato type stuff it stuck my finger in it and put it in my mouth it didn't taste that bad so I shoveled it all in my mouth after a week of sleep I was starving I threw it over to the door and laid on the bed again.  
  
I was standing in a line of 10 people I found my B/friend and was standing next to her we watched as all of the other earth people got wiped and were transported to slavery I was pretty proud they picked me as one of the best. I looked to the side the prince the king and two elite soldiers were standing in front of the line looking at us the guy who gave me food and the prince were standing there joking obviously friends and then someone talked to all of them then talked to us "Ok weaklings the best are going to take the pick out of you so be proud if you get picked by them" he stood to the side the two whispered to each other and then nodded to me and my friend they all walked up and down the row behind and in front inspecting us the king picked a tall young man the other man told the one who gave me food called Goten (did you guess?) to chose one he and the prince who I think I herd called trunks picked at the same time goten picked my friend and trunks picked me I blushed a bit as he took my hand and walked me out the line. We went over to the king "father shall we take them to there chambers?" he asked he face turned serious and hard in fathers presence "yes go" his father walked in the other direction. "Come on follow us gona have a chat wana know some stuff" trunks smiles and starts walking I face my friend and we both smiled "maybe it wont be that bad!" I whisper "maybe" I look up to see goten and trunks smirking at each other *oh shit sayjinn hearing!* I think we walk into a massive palace and into a room full of big comfy pillows and cushion chairs they threw them self on big chairs we just stood there "you can sit down you know your no like proper slaves to us" we jump on big pillows I smile "what are we then?" I ask raising an eye brow "see were not like the other sayjinn masters we wont hurt you or be horrid just do what we want when we ask occasionally and that's ok" "yea you can talk to us normally just not around anyone else you have to act like a slave then cuz other wise they'll get curious" goten says "Kay" we both say smiling "but why do you do things like this?" Amy asks "Well see we sayjinns are warriors we fight to live and sell planets we have just finished all food supplies on vegetasei so they decided to take earths" trunks said scowling "I don't really agree with the way we live but its ok I suppose" "oh right so how old are you two?" I ask "19" said trunks "18" said goten "cool I'm 19!" I say "I'm 18" Amy says "hey perfect matches!" goten says smiling at us "oh yea" trunks says raising an eyebrow at us I blush a little bit and looked down "we better get you to the servant housing so they don't get suspicious you'll be ok with the head chef she's my mom, she nice but you don't want to get on her wrong side of her" goten scratches the back of his head chuckling "Kay lets go" I say getting up we walk out of the main building of the palace and right next to it was a large building in less decorative patterns they knocked on a large door inside a short red cheeked lady opened the door "hello prince," she curtsied "You've come with the new arrivals? I will get chichi" she shuffles into the seemingly never ending kitchen and a middle sized slim women with jet black hair in a bun came to the door "hello Goten" she wipes her hands on a dish cloth and throwers it behind her she looks us up and down "ah the new arrivals ok come with me you two I'll show your dorms and work" she turns back into the kitchen a my friend follows and goten walks away but trunks pulls me back and looks into my eyes suddenly his lips were brushing on mine he flashed me one more look and turned back to the palace *what the fuck just happened?* I ask my self but I was snapped out by chichi calling me.  
  
  
  
That was chappie one!! Next one should come soon  
  
Advertising  
  
Favorites  
  
Gotens twin sister: Cheena Son  
  
Dragonball real world : ChibiMirai aka Silenced  
  
Look on my fav's page 4 more!! 


	2. the end of the fight

I don't own anything!! Except Amy and Kara which you will know if you read the last chappie which I have now changed.  
  
Last time on Dragonball z. (I've always wanted to say that! ^_^)  
  
"Ah the new arrivals ok come with me you two I'll show your dorms and work" she turns back into the kitchen a my friend follows and goten walks away but trunks pulls me back and looks into my eyes suddenly his lips were brushing on mine he flashed me one more look and turned back to the palace *what the fuck just happened? Why'd' he do that?* I ask my self but I was snapped out by chichi calling me.  
  
"Seems you like the prince" chichi turned her head with a slight smirk on it to me as we made or way through the kitchen I blushed and looked at the floor she stopped and I nearly went into the back of Amy "this is going to be the place were you two work you wont be cooking just organizing the food for the royals decorating it e.g. you will get the plates and silver covers to polish and things like that ok?" "Yes mam" we said at the same time "Ok then now on the way out try to remember were to go ok you have to have a blood test" she leads us through the many hall ways of the building then into a large room all white it had a couple of regeneration tanks then cupboards a lady scientist came up to us she was about the same height as chichi had sapphire hair!? In a pony tail "Hello another set of new arrivals what are your names?" "Amy" "Kara" "Ok thankx chichi I'll take it from here" chichi nods and walks out the door "Well I'm bulma royal scientist of vegetasei I've got to give you a full medical so first I need a blood test who wants to go first?" Amy shrugs and steps forward "ok sit on the chair" bulma takes her blood and puts it in a machine then takes mine and does the same then just checks us over till the test was done. She gasps as she read them and run out the room she came in with 4 elite guards pushing her out the way and grabbing me from behind I struggled as they dragged me by the arms out he door, my friends face was shocked and bulma looked very sympathetic for me and apologetic they dragged me down to the outer courtyard of the palace they flung me on the floor I just sat there rubbing my ass one of the went into the palace and brought back the king, trunks goten and the other bloke again (can you guess who that is?) they stared at me trunks looked like he was getting angry they handed them my blood test results the kings eyes widened in surprise then narrowed I stood up "HELLO!! WHAT!?" I shout putting my fists at my sides the king smirks and hands goten and trunks the paper their eyes widen "Take her to the dungeon I have a test set for tomorrow" goten goes up to me and grabs my shoulders and leads me away once we were out their eye sight he lets go "How come you didn't tell us?" he asks "Tell you what? I don't know what your on about!?" I say looking at him annoyed trunks comes up with us and puts his arm round my shoulder then stops us and puts his hands on my shoulders looking at me "Your part sayjinn Kara you didn't know?" "Err no ,how much" I say "we don't know, a fraction but it was elite blood your grandfather must have been sayjinn or something now my father is going to make you fight the sabermen elite" he says sounding quite worried "what's a sa-ber-man?" I ask "It's a little green thing that you plant in the ground and they grow into small aliens who attack anything in sight ,we elites use them to train with they are very strong, you'll get beet" he says "well if I'm sayjinn I will be strong I don't know how strong I am I've never had a challenge" I say matter-of-factly he chuckles "Well just be careful ok ,I need a servant" he adds at the end since goten was looking at him funny goten laughs we were at the dungeons "Whatever trunks you like her really badly" he goes over to a room and brings out loads of blankets and a pillow and places them in a cell trunks blushes a little "well I don't know her very well yet goten!" he shouts through the door "So that kiss last night was just being polite!" he shouts from in the room we both blush "I thought so" he says as he came back to us in the hall "well here's your cell sorry its crap but you know. An I'll be watching tomorrow" trunks say he smirks at me and winks then turns back with goten.  
  
The next morning I was woken up by 'big bloke' and taken to a large arena it reminded me of the roman ones were they battled gladiators, little did I know how much it was going to be like that .It was a circular shape the battle area had high sides then it went up in levels full of seats one part was built off the common seats with a roof and 6 large seats in it, as I stood at the side of the arena I was getting really nervous the seats soon filled up then the royal family arrived The king ,prince trunks the blue haired scientist who must be the queen and a small little princess who look identical to her mother from this far away. A man took a small thing that must be a microphone and quieted the crowd "Ok today we are going to see one of the people we picked from earth fight 5 sabermen to test her strength, her blood test showed her ancestors were elite sayjinns so lets test her" he throws 5 what look like beans on the ground they planted them self in the ground and stared to grow the crowed went quiet again I looked at the royal booth trunks and goten were looking down in frustration and bulma looked very sympathetic *was it really going to be that horrid?* I found out first hand as one kicked me in the shin "ahh fuck!" that shook me out my thoughts I looked around but didn't see anything then I looked down and burst out laughing the things were 2ft high and 3 stone if you were lucky! They herd me and all charged at me from different directions smashed into my torso it hurt a lot but not as bad as trunks made it out to be as they landed back on the floor I kicked one in the stomach catching it off guard sending it flying into the wall cracking it.. I slowly got up it looked really hurt it charged at me again I got my self ready for another blow closing my eyes I put my hands in front of me not in a cross strait out I felt a kick back wards and I stumbled a bit, I opened my eyes expecting to see that thing there blocked by my arms but all I saw was a hole in the wall *what the f*** happened. no way I didn't just shoot a. no way how come I couldn't do that on earth* I drop my hands down an look at them nothing different just dirty and scraped I looked up at the crowd they looked as shocked as I did so did the sabermen .They soon got over it and one after one they kept coming at me getting a hard hit every time they just dropped back and were replaced with another one ,I was getting fed up and as one was about to come at me I put my hands out again and I got the same felling as before and a blue ki ball flew out my hands and hit it as soon as it made contact it exploded and nothing was left *ok two down 3 to go, it wasn't as hard as I thought* I get a evil gleam in my eye *I could have some fun here*  
  
Ok that's it finished 4 this chappie these are getting shorter for god sake!!! 


	3. pinchen of the assen

Last chappie...  
  
*What the f*** happened. no way I didn't just shoot a. no way how come I couldn't do that on earth* I drop my hands down an look at them nothing different just dirty and scraped I looked up at the crowd they looked as shocked as I did so did the sabermen .They soon got over it and one after one they kept coming at me getting a hard hit every time they just dropped back and were replaced with another one ,I was getting fed up and as one was about to come at me I put my hands out again and I got the same felling as before and a blue ki ball flew out my hands and ,as soon as it made contact it exploded and nothing was left *ok two down 3 to go, it wasn't as hard as I thought* I get a evil gleam in my eye *I could have some fun here*  
  
Carry on.........  
  
I fought all of them hand to hand then ki blasted them and I actually enjoyed nearly getting the shit beat out of me but soon there were none left, I was breathing heavily I was not used to using so much power and was worn out they just had to throw more of them in to see me fight ,it was partly my fault though I did fight them normally not just shooting them but it was fun for the most part. My vision was going blurry as I sank to my knees I was tired but not enough to collapse but a calm just came over my body and I fell into a sleep, the last thing I saw was trunks flying down to me and I just felt his warm touch before I drifted off.  
  
I woke fully refreshed it was like all the strain on my body had gone almost like I was floating in water.......I opened my eyes slowly and every thing I could see was tinted a green/ blue color I looked around the room to see if I knew where I was, I had no clue it was a large room full of these container type things I guessed I was in one to, I had a breathing mask on and there were little electrode wire thins stuck to me .To my surprise well to my pleasant surprise in front of me was the prince, he had fallen asleep and supposedly had been standing up but he was now in a slumped position on the floor with one leg stretched out and one leg folded up he was leaning back against the wall breathing shallowly. He looked so sweat but the liquid in the tank started to drain away and it broke me out of my thoughts . His eyes fluttered open as the last drop of liquid drained away from the tank he slowly stood up and shook his head and then focused on the tank, I brushed some of the hair out my eyes and looked up at him he was staring at me looking up and down but he snapped out of it and blushed when he saw me awake, I looked to see what he was blushing about and when I looked down I was only in my under wear and I blushed a deep shade a chrisom as well. He pressed a button and the glass encasing went down he was still blushing as he handed me a towel I wrapped it round myself quickly "Err you feeling better?" he asked a cute little worried expression came on his face I smiled "yea I'm fine thanks err do you have my clothes?" he went over to one of the small cupboards and opened it up and pulled out a black spandex jumpsuit "You are kidding right?" I ask him as he hands it to me, he smirked "No I don't know were your old clothes are so......." he dropped it in my hands "fine" I sighed then I gestured him to turn around while I change. I looked down at my self the jump suit fitted me perfectly and showed my curves in the right places, trunks had obviously noticed by the look on his face it was priceless the way he just stared but it got a little uncomfortable after a while "Err hello vegetasei to trunks?" I say waving a hand in front of his face. "Yea oh yes well that was a really good fight I didn't think you had that much power in you, your full of surprises" "yea I suppose so, first I seem to have tamed the prince of a warrior race now I'm part sayjinn what more can you want?" I smirk "tamed?" he raised an eye brow smirking "well you never know" "I think I have a pretty good idea" he says backing me up against the wall and kissing me on the lips lightly "me too" I say quietly surprised but I didn't mind. "We better get you back to chichi other wise she'll flip" trunks says and walks to the door I follow him still a little dazed we arrive at the kitchens and chichi tells us off but at least I had a excuse "I'll see you at dinner slave" trunks said and walked off trying to act tough in front of chichi like he had no feelings I just stifled a laugh as he walked out the door.  
  
At the dinning hall at dinner.......  
  
"God this has been a long day!" I mumble to my self as I walk to the dinning hall carrying the royals dinner I didn't even get a break I entered the room and handed the last two plates to goten and trunks, trunks pinched my ass as I turned round I looked back and he smirked at me before tucking into his dinner I sigh as I travel back to the kitchen. "Hey Amy you'll never guess what he did!" I whispered as I went back to our work spot "Who your sweet prince?!" she said giggling sarcastically "Very funny your sweet on goten" I say crossing my arms "And he's sweet on you as well you can see it" I add, "I guess he pinched my ass! I mean god what the fuck this is more of a dream than a night mare!" "Ditto!" Say little embarrassed "girl we have the fittest guys in the universe it our hands!" we high five and jump up and down excitedly "Come on girls clean up then we can have our dinner!" chichi shouts at us "sorry!" we shout back still giggling.  
  
I sat in my dorm lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling "trying to take in the hole day A LOT had happened and it felt like I had been up for ages my eyes slowly dropped and I drifted into a deep sleep.....  
  
OK it ends here!!!!!!! That took ages again oh well 


	4. dreams come true

Do I look rich enough to own dragonballz *pause* wait........don't answer that  
  
I was in my dorm lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling trying to take in the hole day A LOT had happened and it felt like I had been up for ages my eyes slowly dropped and I drifted into a deep sleep.....  
  
*~Dream~*  
  
I was standing with trunks and we were talking about stuff one time then it changed and we were flirting then we were kissing then than all I saw was a full moon.  
  
*~End~*  
  
I awoke really hot and bothered and the covers were half off me I went to turn over but some one was there..........."SHIT!" I shouted and jumped up in surprise then I noticed who it was and he suddenly woke up "TRUNKS!" I shouted "Hu, what the hell!!" he shouted jumping up and staring at me from the other side of the bed "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask putting my hands on my hips looking a little miffed "I don't know, I had this dream though" he said blushing and looking down that was when I looked at him properly he was only in his spandex shorts (spandex shows all!!! ^_^) I looked to the side at little "What was it about?" I asked curiously "Well you" he said, I nearly fell over "Perv!" say playfully turning to the side with my arms crossed "Hey I wasn't like that!" he said defensively "I know trunks ,don't worry!" I say calming him down "How did you know did u have the same dream?" He raised an eyebrow, I looked down at the floor blushing a bit "yea well, did it ..did it......?" I didn't want to say some of it but he answered it for me he gently lifted my chin up with his thumb and finger and kissed me slowly on the lips then slid his arms round my waist "Do you always do that?" I ask smiling "what?" he asks as he looks in my eyes "catch me by surprise" I say playing with his bangs "Its gota be my trade mark, anyway I just answered it for you I was right?" "Yea, but what does it mean?" I asked looking totally confused he started to get a little uncomfortable but cheeky at the same time "Well this sorta means that we are destined to bond if you get the same dream, see that's a sort of thing to determine if you are the one that's perfect for me ,a sort of how could I say.....soul mate" it took me a while to get all the information figured out "WHAT!!" I shout jumping in his arms but he held me "hey don't worry!" he said rubbing my back calming me down, I took in a deep breath and go all puppy dog eyed "Bu but what's that?" I ask ,he sits down on the bed and I sit on his lap "a bond is when to people are .....Well bonded together " he says putting on a sheepish smile "Well I sorta figured that out smart ass!" I say sarcastically and he carries on "they stay with each other till they die and that doesn't really matter because you won't bond till you found the right person" he smiles at me reassuringly "so so you're the one for me?" I ask "Yea, the one and only!" he says proudly "yea!" I said throwing myself into a big hug knocking trunks backwards. He smiles up at me "But there will be a prob with the king" he smirks "Why waz up with him the stick up his ass gone in further?" he smirk and straddle over his body "You shouldn't say that in front of royalty" he says mock frowning but than me smirks again "But he does act like that and he would a lot if I bonded with you" I put on puppy dog eyes "if?" I ask laying on top of him and putting on a devilish smile "there is no if" he says.  
  
Gezz that was short opps ^_^ ne wayz review plz 


End file.
